


小雪

by kurasio



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 把信源丟在路邊去開房間好了。金曉鐘狡猾地說。不要去什麼海邊了，去有暖氣跟按摩浴缸的飯店，而且還有人幫忙換床單。





	小雪

 

他睡過了初雪，在車上淺淺補眠，這陣子他開始大量地需要睡眠，高信源笑著說是熱量不夠啊，是不是要冬眠了。姜炯求打著呵欠想是身體太難暖起來了，他把雙手藏在袖口裡，聽高信源說著老套的諧音笑話，偶爾不小心笑出聲來。

Dawny哥呢？

嗯...，去買咖啡。高信源在駕駛座上無聊地用雙手抵著下顎。他覺得你也需要一杯，但又叫我不要吵醒你。才說著穿著白色羽絨衣的人就抓著紙袋往車子走來。他伸手幫著開了車門，外頭的寒氣就撲了進來。

啊，醒啦。金曉鐘說，邊把紙袋塞到他手裡。下雪了，不過你在睡覺，沒看到。姜炯求邊把紙袋打開邊嘟囔著為什麼不叫醒我，又問他買了什麼？都是美式，我不知道你要冰的還是熱的。金曉鐘聳肩，摩卡是信源的。

他依言把熱摩卡遞給前座的高信源，然後自發地拆了吸管把冰美式從紙袋裡抓出來。金曉鐘大抵有些心虛，抓著熱飲紙杯的手指尖都發紅了，還是遲遲沒打開杯蓋。高信源把紙杯塞進杯座，回過頭問所以我們可以出發了嗎？

車子滑出路肩，高信源打開音響，放起了80年代的西洋搖滾。金曉鐘把球鞋脫掉，盤著腿靠在他身上，姜炯求想叫他繫上安全帶，卻又在那顆淺金色的腦袋往大腿倒上的瞬間安靜。好冷啊，金曉鐘說著舉起手，他就下意識伸手握住。手掌裡的指尖比他以為得還要再冷上一些，金曉鐘看著他笑了起來。果然小孩子很溫暖，說著將他的手掌抓向自己的頰邊貼著。

我只是剛睡醒，他將塞在車門邊的毯子拉過來幫他蓋上。金曉鐘在毯子底下沒放開他的手，他想果然天冷時撒嬌就多上許多，也就任著金曉鐘汲取體溫。高信源抗議著不要總把我晾在一邊，金曉鐘就咯咯笑了起來。

是你一直吵著要去海邊，我才勉強陪你去的誒。

Dawny哥不是說反正也沒冬天去過海邊所以也想去的嗎？

誒...，可是好冷。金曉鐘毫無誠意地說。我是炯求答應一起去才去的。

怎麼是我，姜炯求瞪大了雙眼。我才是還沒睡醒就被你們拉上車的好嗎？金曉鐘在毯子裡捏了捏他的手，示意他低下頭。他湊過去聽他要說些什麼，金曉鐘就勾住他的頸子往鼻頭啃了下。姜炯求嚇了一跳，慌忙要退開後腦勺就大力撞上了車窗，發出砰地好大一聲。啊哥做什麼啦！他揉者腦袋大聲控訴，始作俑者只是笑得一臉開懷。

因為突然就想咬一口。

什麼跟什麼啊......。

把信源丟在路邊去開房間好了。金曉鐘狡猾地說。不要去什麼海邊了，去有暖氣跟按摩浴缸的飯店，而且還有人幫忙換床單。

真是的！要不是禹奭跟Yuto偷偷跑去日本我才不要跟你們兩個出來玩！駕駛座的高信源的大聲抗議跟金曉鐘愉快的大笑混在一起，他伸手按住鼻頭不存在的咬痕，還來不及感覺臉頰在沒開空調的車內慢慢燒起，又對上金曉鐘的眼睛。他對他眨了眨眼，像是要求保守秘密。啊，所以哥到底為什麼要買冰咖啡，他轉移著話題埋怨。

明明就下雪了。

嗯。

很冷。

...不能只有我冷啊，金曉鐘笑著說。

高信源碎碎念著回程一定要換人開車，金曉鐘舉起手說我路考沒過，一邊在一陣怪叫聲中爬過去把音樂轉到最大聲。姜炯求看向窗外，已經看得見海岸線了，外頭又安靜地飄起小雪。

  
  



End file.
